Lost Love and Memory Charms
by newyork13
Summary: Can love really conquer all? This is the question that haunts the thoughts of Rose Weasley, her life is turned upside down by someone she loves most in the world and she then loses all hope in love. Can the love of Rose's life save the day and be Rose's Prince in shining armor and use love to conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley was never one for being able to fall asleep straight away and the hot uncommon Scottish highlands winter night wasn't doing her any favours. In the end Rose got up out of her bed and headed to the Gryffindor common room, and had sat down in an old arm chair she saw by the dim light of the moon that her cousins Albus, had left the marauders map open on the table. So she, picked it up and tapped it with her wand whispering "Mischief Managed," and placed it back on the table, but then she snatched it up again and tapped it and whispered 'I am up to no good.' Once the map showed itself to her she flipped open different parts of the map, till she found Scorpios Malfoy name and by the looks of it he was asleep in his dormitory in the dungeons. This gave Rose some peace of mind that, if her boyfriend could get to sleep so could she.

Then she whispered accio Summit and her owl came zooming towards her through the open common room window and bit her finger, quiet annoyed that he had been woken – Summits let's say different.

'I'm sorry Summit, but I need you to take this note to Scorpios at breakfast tomorrow ok.'

Summit gave a soft hoot, and stuck out his leg so that Rose could attach the letter and once she had he clicked his beak and he was off out the window and back to the owlery. Rose felt better, but she would have proffered for it to be day not the middle of the night so that then she would be with Scorpios and nothing else would have mattered, then a voice echoed from behind her it was Laura Longbottom (her best friend and her cousins James girlfriend), she was also Head-Girl.

'Rose, please come back to bed…I know how you feel about Scorpios being away from him, but right now it is time for sleep' Laura said sleepily, Rose looked over her shoulder and saw Laura rubbing her eyes sleepily.

'I suppose you're right Laura.' Then she got up and walked towards Laura and they walked back to the dorm together. Laura and Rose had always been best friends from the first time they had meet each other when her parents Professor Longbottom and Hannah (Landlady of the Leaky Cauldron) had brought her and her older sister Louisa around for lunch not long after Laura and Rose had been born, they had been born within a weeks of each other. When Rose had started dating Scorpios at the start of the year after being friends since their first year when they had both gotten lost together on the way to Transfiguration. Laura had also just started dating Rose's cousin James half way through the summer holidays, had gotten mad at her because she only got to see James in the Holidays and on Hogsmede weekends and even that was hard seeing as he was also training to be a healer at St. Mungo's and was now also the new keeper for the Wimborne Wasps Quidditch team – who play in the British and Irish Quidditch league – so she was lucky if she saw him. After talking through their relationship troubles Rose and Laura were friends again, agreeing that they saw both sides of a relationship through sharing their own experiences with each other; so now they understood.


	2. Chapter 2

The day dawned and the winter sun shone in through the window of the seventh year Girls dormitory and Rose Weasley was already wide awake. She had already packed her books into her bag and was heading down towards to the common room when she noticed Albus wearing the stick to anything shoes from their uncles shop the ones he'd been given for Christmas the year before. Albus was coming up towards the girl's dormitories on the stairs that had changed into a slide – because boys weren't trustworthy due to an old Hogwarts rule – and looking madder than she'd ever seen him and brandishing in his hand what looked from where she was standing the _Marauders Map_.  
'Rose Kaitlin Weasley, what have I told you about this!' He exclaimed.  
'Hey, you left it open in the first place' She replied.  
'I know that' he mumbled 'But I know you had it last, because I don't know I found it open to the Slytherin year seven boy's dormitory' he added with determination in his voice.  
'Ok, I had it last…I'm sorry I didn't close it and _accio shoes_' the shoes zoomed of Albus feet and seconds later she had them in her hands and Albus was more than likely at the bottom of the stairs being laughed at by the first years. Rose smiled at the thought and was joined moments later by Laura, Izzy Lepton and Morgan Finnegan and was soon joined in the common room with Lily, Molly and Lucy and the six girls headed down to breakfast. Breakfast like usual at Hogwarts was an exciting event and that was only because of the array of owls that flew in through the windows, every morning. When the owls arrived they landed every were but Rose only had eyes for Summit she didn't even pay attention to the howler Lily received from her parents or the yelling between Lily and Albus because of it, – Albus was Head-Boy and though he didn't seek greatness and power, he did however find it embarrassing when Lily received howlers and the fact that she was Gryffindor's Quidditch team captain didn't make it any easier – and Scorpios didn't seem to be paying attention either. This was sort of a bonus because all the other Slytherin's where watching and listening to the Howler, and Lily and Albus. Rose watched Scorpios closely and a huge smile spread across her face as she watched him read the letter and even more when she watched him look around the great hall and then meet her eyes. Scorpios Malfoy was different from his family, he was kind and easy to fall in love with he reminded her of Professor Slughorn (who was her parents potions teacher in her mother's fifth to seventh year and her father's sixth and would have been seventh year) and Mrs Tonks, Teddy's grandmother. They were both Slytherins and two of the nicest people she'd ever meet apart from Scorpios, but she could never love them as much as Scorpios. Summit was still standing on the Slytherin table waiting for a reply and when Scorpios finally noticed him, he pulled a pencil and a piece of parchment out of his bag and wrote on it;

_I Love you to Rose Weasley. Meet me in the entrance hall first period. See you soon beautiful. Scorpios._

* * *

**_Reviews please lovelies. K. x_**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose stayed seated at the Gryffindor table while all the others table filed out of the great hall and with them went Scorpios, and that was exactly how she wanted it. She left with last few stragglers who were trying to avoid their classes. As she walked out of the great hall and into the entrance hall, Peeves dropped a water bomb on her and then shouted something rude at Scorpios and zoomed off towards Filches office.  
'Rose, are you ok?' Scorpios asked concerned.  
'I'll be ok' she replied trying to smile  
'I know, you're annoyed. I'll talk to the Bloody Baron' he answered and took her hand, and pulling her towards a passage way and away from the rest of the school heading off to lessons. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and started using it to dry her off.

"Thank you" she mumbled. Rose looked out the window and since she'd been woken by a hot night earlier, the weather had dramatically changed and it was snowing. She'd heard quite a few fourths years mumbling angrily about having to go out to Care of Magical Creatures in this weather.

"It's okay" Scorpios smiled, "Library?"

"Please" she replied.

They sat down near a window from which you could see the lake, the forest, the mountains, Hagrids hut, the Quidditch pitch and the Castle. Rose put her head in her hands and sighed.  
'Rose what's wrong?' Scorpios inquired quietly.  
'It's my 17th birthday this Saturday and I can't celebrate it with you' she answered shrugging.  
'I'll be there, it's the Christmas Holidays after all' he immediately replied.  
'You, you sure you want to risk everything to be with me on my Birthday – even if it is the holidays' she worriedly asked.  
'You were there for mine-' Rose cut him off.  
'I know I was, but yours was on a Wednesday last term.'  
'True…but I'm still coming.'  
'But what, about your parents?'  
'Mum says that now that I'm seventeen and should be allowed to have freedom as I'm an adult, not that my _father_ agrees.'  
'I can probably guess why,' she giggled.  
Rose closed her eyes and tried to savour the moment, by the lake the one of the few times they got to spend together during the school week because they were in different houses.  
'Scorpios, what are you going to say to my parents, to my family. My Uncle nearly killed your Dad, and he'll be there?' she asked him.  
'I know, my Father deserved what he got Rose. I forgave your Uncle years ago and anyway neither of us would be here if it wasn't for him and your parents,' he answered her smiling.  
'I've meet many Slytherins, Scorpios. But I've only ever meet two others like you. The ones, who somehow have the characteristics of Slytherin, but the personality of a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff,' she answered.  
'So what you're trying to say to me in Rose language is that you love_ me_ isn't it.'  
'I suppose it is' she answered 'come on our we'll be late for transfiguration and you know what Professor Skylark is like.'


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week arrived and passed with the surprise of both Angus Thomas and Amelia Perkins breaking bones in Quidditch practice, when Fred hit the bludger towards them and not to Hugo. When the end of the week came, Rose became nervous about how her mum and dad where going to react when they finally meet Scorpios. She sat in the Gryffindor common room in silence, staring into the crackling fireplace and wondering why Laura hadn't come to make her go to bed this time. She probably had her reason not to, probably over excited about seeing James tomorrow and had forget everything else, Rose thought. In the end Rose, decided that no matter how her parents reacted she, loved Scorpios and that was all that would ever matter. Rose, rose from her seat and headed off towards the girls dormitory stairs and then she just made it to her bed without falling asleep. The morning dawned students crowded in the entrance hall waiting to be allowed to board the carriages that would take them to the waiting Hogwarts Express and back to London for the Christmas Holidays. When Professor Flitwick finally told them they could get on the Carriages there was a rush for the door and in the process the Professor got knocked over, and Rose stayed to help him up and after he was up and had regained his balance, she made a rush for the last carriage that was becoming frustrated and wanting to leave but Scorpios, Laura, Albus, Lily, Hugo and Fred were keeping it from moving, long enough for Rose to get on.

The train trip home you could have said was eventful in the fact that Albus slipped when he was crossing between the first and second carriage, but that was all the excitement they got. Rose did find it funny but the prospect of Scorpios meeting her parents was looming on her and she was worried more about how her father would act, than her mother.

Rose and Scorpios were alone in a compartment in one of the two Gryffindor carriages. Laura and Albus had been with them, but where up in the Prefects carriage sorting out a dispute between a group of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. Lily, Hugo and Fred were with some friends in a compartment down the carriage. Rose was grateful that she had the carriage alone to her and Scorpios. Scorpios was lying across the seat with his head in Rose's lap, she was running her fingers through his hair and he was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_. She loved these un-interrupted times, because they were so, so rare.

'Scorpios, can I ask you something?' she asked him suddenly

'Yeah go ahead,' Scorpios answered sitting up and closing _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

'What did you father tell you on that first day on platform nine and three quarters?'

'He said that I'd get disinherited if I wasn't in Slytherin and that if I married a blood-traitor I would never be forgiven and yet again disinherited. Why?'

'Just my dad told me that, I should beat you in every test and that my Grandpa would never forgive me if I married a pure-blood…'

'Then we both, followed paths we weren't supposed to in a sense. I ended up in Slytherin but you still beat me in ever test, but then we fell in love with each other' Scorpios answered standing up and then sitting on the other seat with her.

'Rose Kaitlin Weasley, I don't care what everyone think. Because you're the only one I care about ok?'

Rose just smiled she couldn't find the right words to thank him, because everything he said was what she would have had, had said. Then they heard something tapping against the window of the train and when Rose looked up it was Summit, trying to get in and looking like he was carrying a letter, two less than she was expecting so she stood up and opened and Summit fell in looking quiet exhausted.

'Summit what have I told you about spending time with Errol' she laughed as the owl hopped up on the luggage rack and fell asleep.

'Rose what's that letter about?' Scorpios asked her.

'I, I told James, Victoire and Teddy about us, their my cousins and all my others knew so I thought it was right for them to know' she answered, wishing she'd asked Scorpios if it was okay, before she had done it.

'It's ok Rose, if you trust them I trust them' and Rose opened the letter when she opened it three different letters fell out.

'Well Rose looks like they all agree if they all knew they each got the same letter' Scorpios told her happily. Rose was sure he was right because she was extremely close to James, Victoire and Teddy.

Another smile etched itself across Rose's face as she read each letter it seemed that James had worked out they were together the moment that someone stopped coming to see their favourite cousin in Hogsmede and not seeing Scorpios with the other Slytherin boys in his year; he also said he'd be on platform nine and three quarters when they arrived there on the Hogwarts express. Victorie was just over excited and was just really pleased that Rose had found someone that genuinely loved her no matter what it could mean for them in the long run. While Teddy was just happy that Scorpios had the same traits as his Grandmother, who was also Scorpios's Great Aunt. So all Rose had to do now was to find Laura and tell her to not freak out when the train got to platform nine and three quarters as James was going to be there.


	5. Chapter 5

The train's gears grind as it pulled into platform nine and three quarters and as Rose looked out onto the platform she pushed Scorpios onto the floor on purpose.

'Hey Rose, what was that for? Are we over or something?' asking confused and trying to get back up, but Rose kept pushing him back.

'Of course we're not over, but we will be if you don't get out of this compartment. Your Dad is on the platform' she reassured him anxiously.

'Oh, that's ok then' kissing Roses hand then crawling out of the compartment and then standing up and waiting for everyone to leave before he did and blessing the moment that Rose kissed his cheek as she got off the train with Laura, who you could say was already starting to run in anticipation. As Rose stepped off the train, Laura rushed past her and ran straight at an un-expecting James who had been talking to Roxanne – his cousin and Fred's older sister – and hadn't yet noticed her and nearly caused him to fall over and on her other side poor Scorpios pushed past in deep conversation with some of his Slytherin friends – who understood his situation – and sadly having to call her a blood traitor so he wouldn't get yelled at by his father; who lately had gone back to his old ways, according to Scorpios; which meant he wasn't so keen on Blood Traitors and Mudbloods. As she joined James and Laura who from her point of view seemed to be more twisted then the stalks of a mandrake. Albus tapped her on the shoulder, asking why he'd heard Scorpios calling her a _blood traitor_ the moment he said this James and Laura broke apart and Hugo who must have over heard the conversation stormed past the group and straight towards Scorpios and Mr Malfoy.

'NO HUGO DON'T, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!' Rose shouted at him, but he acted like he didn't hear and continued on track and then Hugo shouted _Sectumsempra_ none of them had heard of the spell before but Mr Malfoy most definitely had because he shouted _Protego_ straight away but it was too late Scorpios had been hit and he was bleeding heavily and all Rose wanted to do was to hit Hugo with an unforgivable curse but before she could, Laura took her wand from her pocket so that she couldn't harm anyone and took her hand and held her still as James and Albus walked over calmly and Albus grabbed Hugo and James who was training to be a healer pulled his wand out of his pocket and knelt down beside the bleeding Scorpios and started muttering charms and counter curses. Then all the colour left his face and when Rose noticed this she shook off Laura's grip and sprinted over to Scorpios and in the process broke many of Hugo's toes when she ran over them on purpose. When she finally got to Scorpios side, it looked like James had found the right counter-curse for the _Sectumsempra_ curse, because the bleeding had eased and stopped. Whatever that spell was it seemed to be doing the job. Everyone on the platform stayed deadly quiet as James worked on Scorpios, as tears ran down Roses face and a Mr Malfoy tried to work out why she was crying. After he had done everything that he could James told Mr Malfoy very softly to take Scorpios to St. Mungos and to tell them that it was he who had referred him. Mr Malfoy nodded and thanked James for what he had done took Scorpios hands in his and turned on the spot and they were gone and then Rose found that she was in tears, how could her own brother do that to her when he knew full well that Scorpios always did that when he had to walk passed Rose when he was getting off the train, since his father had turned back to his own ways.

'Albus take Rose to our house, Dad's there, tell him everything that had happened. Laura could you go with them?' James asked them, 'I'll deal with Hugo and take him to the burrow.'

Albus and Laura nodded and both grabbed either of Roses hands and turned on the spot and the next thing they saw was the outside of Grimmauld Place. When they got inside they found Harry, Teddy and Victoire, they all had worried looks on their faces when they saw Albus and Laura holding tightly onto a now shaking Rose as she continued to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything that followed was a blur, and tears were running down her face, her uncle was more than just shocked. Her Uncle had taken her in side-along apparition to the Burrow from Grimmauld place. An owl arrived telling Hugo he had been suspended from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry pending a hearing at the ministry, James told her Dad everything that had happened and then he apparated. When her father looked at her she bolted and locked herself in her Mum's old room sending every spell at the door possible so that no one could get in even if they used the counter curse, spell or jinx – because they wouldn't break the others. She stayed awake all night, trying to see the light at the end of the forever winding tunnel that she was now having to travel along, but she had no luck. When she finally managed to fall asleep she kept being woken by shouting from down stairs the shouting from her parents, her cousins and her uncles and aunts. They were arguing about everything with most of them defending Scorpios trying to tell them that he was like Andromeda; they didn't even listen to Teddy when he said he was proud of his cousin for being a good Slytherin but they didn't listen. If she was woken by arguments she was woken by nightmares that Scorpios died or that he was sent away never to return and that he own father wiped her memory of everything that vaguely even made her remember Scorpios.

The winter sun shone in through the cracks in the window, but everything still seemed dim and hopeless, then she heard a knock at the window but that's at least that's what she was sure she had heard. She got up slowly from the bed and pulled back the curtains and there was Laura hovering on, one of the Weasley's many brooms and laughing and holding in her arms what looked like presents.  
'Happy seventeenth Birthday Rose' she said happily as Rose opened the window, once it was open Laura flew in dismounted the broom and sat on the edge of the bed, looking a little sick.  
'What's wrong?' Rose asked her.  
'Not my broom' She murmured, looking slightly green.  
'They're not the best, you should've brought yours' Rose answered and sat down with her, looking at the presents sadly, 'Today isn't going to be right without him' she sighed.  
'Rosie, look on the bright side it's your birthday and he loves you know matter what, and here's your present from me and James, I know you wanted a new one and James got the whole team to sign it' Laura laughed as Rose slowly unwrapped the very soft present that was concealing a New _Wimborne Wasps_ scarf.  
'Thankyou Laura' she said a little more cheerily 'and Tell James thanks as well.' Rose opened a heap more presents gaining a new box of skiving snack boxes from her Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne, her own copy of the Tales of Beedle of Bard from her Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Albus and Lily, A massive Hippogriff Mutineers – a band – poster from Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Louis and Dominique. Teddy and Victoire had gotten her a poster of Ludo Bagman – in his Wasps Quidditch Robes and James had signed for a laugh. Molly, Lucy, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey had gotten her a new quill and new normal ink, spell checking ink and ever changing ink. Uncle Charlie had managed to get her the mini models of the entire current Wimbledon Wasps team – it was funny watching the miniature James recognising that Laura was his girlfriend. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley had brought her the biography _From Boy to Wizard: The Biography of Albus Dumbledore_ by Aberforth Dumbledore. Grandma and Grandpa Grange had brought her Honeydukes, vouchers for Flourish and Blotts, coral pink dress robes, a sneakascope and _Bicentennial Wasps: Two Hundred Years in Wimborne_ by Dornie Donnelley, Wimborne Wasps and Scotland Star Chaser. Hagrid had even sent her a present, she hadn't been expecting it seeing as James had gotten one, but she loved it all the same it was a leather bound book full of pictures of her parents and Aunt's and Uncle's at Hogwarts – she'd gotten different pictures to James though. After she had opened all her presents, Rose saw one last very old but beautiful pale purple box resting at the side of Laura's leg.  
'Laura what's that?' she asked.


	7. Chapter 7

'It's from Scorpios, he asked me to give it to you if he couldn't be here' she answered passing the old box to Rose. When Rose opened it she found a simple silver necklace with a plain 'S' on it and she smiled.  
'Scorpios' she whispered and gently took the necklace out of the box and put it on and got up from the bed and pointed her wand at the door and took all the spells off it and then opened it and walked down stairs, extremely nervously. When Rose came face to face with her family she smiled half-heartily at them still very upset about last night. From that moment on the morning was a blur. Uncle Bill whisked off with her to the ministry so she could take her apparition test; she passed with flying colours according to the instructor one of the best tests he'd witnessed since his own. Rose returned to the Burrow very drowsy, very quiet and very depressed and it didn't help when James asked her to go for a walk with him.  
'James what's wrong?' she asked  
'Your Dad, might have just sent and owl to Mr Malfoy and now Scorpios is finishing his schooling at Durmstrang'  
'James you must be joking' Rose answered hope that what he'd said he'd never meant to say. It wasn't just a huge emotional blow for her; it was for Slytherin to, Scorpios was their Quidditch Team's Captain.

'Rose, I'm sorry I'm really sorry. Scorpios sent me an owl to' he handed her a small piece of paper.  
Rose broke down again as she read the words that Scorpios had written, how could both her brother and her father break her heart and she then stormed into the house at the exact time her father had headed up the stairs and she went after him pulling her wand out her pocket as she did ready to throw ever spell at him that came to mind. He knew she was there and he turned and faced her.  
'Rose, its better if you're not with him' he told her.  
'Dad, how would you know that I'm better off without him, how would you know. He was and still is my best friend and maybe we fell in love with each other, but you don't seem to know how that feels oh wait a minute you do, Mum was your best friend and you fell for her. But you want me to be like mum and fall for the last person expected you want me to fall for Rowan, I know he likes me but I don't like him. Dad I'm sorry but this is the way I want my life to be and there isn't anything you can do about it' Rose told him angrily but trying not to yell.

'Rose, I never wanted it to come to this but you just can't be with him' he repeated  
'Dad just-' she had started to say but she forgot and she reached out and hugged her dad thanking her for the best birthday ever. Ronald Weasley had wiped his own daughters memory she would never remember the only person she had ever fallen in love with and he'd given her a future that could kill her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose sat in the dead silence of the Gryffindor common room thinking about nothing, but yet thinking about everything. She was wondering if graduation was as good as her family and friends had said it was. She was scared that nothing was going to be the same once she and all her fellow year sevens graduated. The only other thing that bothered her is the fact that she was more than sure that something or someone was missing from her life and she couldn't put her finger on what exactly. Then she heard someone coming down the stairs and when she turned around there was Rowan and just seeing him made her feel odd, something she never felt when he was around usually when he was around she'd smile like the sun and take his hand and not let go. Though now she felt like something had disappeared. She smiled at him and rose from the armchair and took both his hands in hers and kissed him.

'Rowan, I'll always love you, you're amazing' she whispered.

'Rose are, are you breaking up with me?' he asked quietly.

'Rowan, I suppose I am, but you'll find that girl who makes you feel like nothing more exists' she whispered once again and kissed his cheek and then she let go of his hands and turned and ran to her dorm, hot tears splashed against her cheeks as she ran.

Leaving Rowan was the hardest thing she had ever done, she pushed her head into her pillow and she cried trying to tell herself that she shouldn't have done what she'd done, but deep inside she knew she'd made the right choice. She felt a hand on her back and when she rolled over Laura was sitting at the end of her bed.

'Rosie are you ok?'

Rose shook her head and more tears rolled down her cheek, 'I, I broke up with him' she whispered as she sat up.

'Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry' Laura sympathetically told her and hugged her.

'No, no it's ok…it was my choice…I knew what I was doing' she sobbed into her best friends shoulder.

'Rosie, it will be okay just get some more sleep and we'll sort this out before graduation ceremony tomorrow.' Laura whispered.

She listened to her best friend and lied back down and closed her eyes and replayed a dream she had over the last few nights in her mind, unaware that it wasn't a dream, it was in fact a memory of her life before the memory charm had been cast upon her. The memory was of a white haired, fair skinned boy he was loyal, kind, sweet, gentle, funny, gorgeous and uncommonly kind. He was the boy she hoped to meet one day the one that would always make her smile even if there wasn't anything worth smiling about. Scorpios Malfoy had found out the truth about what had happened to Rose and why he had ended up at Durmstrang for the last six months of his schooling and he was trying his hardest to make Rose remember who she really was and who she really loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose Weasley, Laura Longbottom, Izzy Lepton, Morgan Finnigan, Rowan Davies, Albus Potter, Kyle Thomas and Lucas Milton. All Gryffindor year sevens sat in silence in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Professor Longbottom to come and escort them down to the Great Hall Chamber, somewhere none of them had been since before they were sorted seven years previously. The portrait hole opened revealing Professor Longbottom, smiling and looking at all of them a smile that none of them but one had seen before.

'Laura, what's that smile about?' Rose asked Laura.

Laura whispered back 'Apart from me and Louisa, he thinks of his Gryffindor's as his children and he's really going to miss you all.'

'Oh' Rose whispered back, a smile forming on her face.

'Gryffindor's, follow me' Professor Longbottom announced.

The year sevens stood and then Albus grabbed Roses hand and then Laura's and whispered 'We've been through everything together let's not let it stop now.' Rose understood what he meant and so did Laura. Rose grabbed Kyle's who grabbed Izzy's who took Rowans. Laura took Rowan's, who grabbed Morgan who took Lucas.

Professor Longbottom smiled. 'Are you eight ready this time?'

They replied in unison, 'We're ready.'

* * *

Scorpios cast the disillusion spell upon himself and then walked through the open gates of his families estate and apparated, when he could breathe again he opened his eyes and he was once again standing outside the school, the building, the place that he'd fallen in love, with a girl that didn't even remember him or remember that she'd fallen in love with him. Even though he was under the disillusion spell he still walked with the crowd of people walking into the school, and then into the great hall. Once he was in the hall he broke away from the massive group and cast a spell on a chair so that no one knew that the chair was their or that he was there. He sat in silence and watched as the hall filled he watched the Weasleys and the Potters arrive and managed to resist the urge to direct a curse at Mr R. Weasley.


	10. Chapter 10

The year sevens moved out of the Great Hall chamber, they were all smiling and waving to their families. But to Scorpios only one of them was there, the only one that mattered in his life. Watching Rose graduate was the hardest thing he'd ever done, because since they'd both have been of age when they graduated _together_, he'd been planning to take Rose to the tree by lake, the one he'd found her crying under in their first year, the day they became best friends, the one he'd asked her out under. Since then he, Rose, Laura, Albus and his Slytherin friends and a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff friends had spent nearly every moment they had spare under that tree.. Once he'd got her there he would have asked her something that would have changed her life forever, and now he couldn't and he may never know the answer to the question he'd wanted to ask her since he fallen in love with her in their fourth year. The Graduation was slower than he remember from previous years of having to watch, but maybe it was because Laura was head girl and she had written a three foot speech and it just dragged on or that Albus who was head-boy who had a five foot speech or that he didn't have Rose sitting beside him talking to him and ignoring the graduation completely. Not to mention speeches from all the head year sevens including seven prefects and the two graduating Quidditch Captains. He would have had a speech as Slytherin Quidditch Captain, but he'd been forced to move to Durmstrang and his fellow Slytherin Seventh year Adam Savoy had taken his position as Slytherin Captain. His favourite speech by far Rose's as the sole Gryffindor Year seven prefect – Laura had been deputy Quidditch captain under James, though she still played on the team, she had said at the end of sixth year she didn't want to continue onto Captain in her seventh year, that had however backfired and she had ended up as Head-Girl. The smile on Rose's face when she finally graduated was a smile that made him want to tell her everything, to tell her everything was going to be okay when she started crying when her memory flooded back; to promise her he'd never leave. But he couldn't this wasn't the time, today was her day, not his he would just have to watch her in silence. He watched as all the other year sevens graduated.. Then Scorpios watched in horror as Rowen walked over to Rose and kissed her and she didn't push him away. It was like they were entwined like a cat when it gets tangled up in wool. All his efforts to make him remember him disappeared with that one kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks passed since the Hogwarts Graduation and his mind never strayed from Rose, everything he did ended quickly because Rose was always in his head. His father was mad at him because he kept locking himself in his room for days at a time, and summoning whatever he needed.

'SCORPIOS COME HERE NOW!' his Father called.

'Coming FATHER!' he shouted back, and got up from his bed and started walking towards the Drawing room where he was sure he would find his father. When he walked into to room he meet the eyes of his father, which looked cold and dark but with a slight air of delight.

'Father what it is?' he asked furious, that he had to leave his room.

'You do remember that it's the annual Greengrass Ball tomorrow night' He told him.

'Yeah, of course I do, but I'm not going like I didn't go for since I was allowed to' he replied to his Father rolling his eyes.

'Scorpios Lucius Malfoy, you are going this time' His mother called from the kitchen.

'No way on earth I'm going, it's stupid and anyway you know as well as I do and sorry mother but I'm as un-Malfoy and un-Greengrass as it is possible, ok and yes I know you didn't like hearing that.' he replied to both his parents and stormed out of the room, and towards his room. Once he got to his room he pulled his wand out of his pocket and whispered,

'Accio quill, accio parchment, accio ink' and both the quill, parchment and ink came rushing out of his still unpacked trunk towards him. Scorpios then crashed down on his desk chair and began to write a letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_You have no idea who I am and I know you have more sense than to go somewhere if I asked you to, but then again you're a Weasley and I remember you telling me once that you'd prefer to get a detention than to have to sit through a double lesson with Professor Binns, but you still got straight A's and you even let me copy you're notes and you never let anyone else copy your History of Magic notes. So Rose if you still have that personality please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night at 8pm, please come it will change both of our lives._

He didn't sign it, she had to find out about everything that him from him and his name from him. He'd been studying memory charms, since his return to England and had learnt if only a small amount had been wiped even the mention of, a name, could cause the person suffering from the memory charm unimaginable suffering – but that was rare and Scorpios didn't want to take that chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose Weasley was asleep nothing could wake her, and then she woke by the sound of what she suspected to be an owl tapping on her bedroom window. She looked up and it was one am, she yawned and thought who would send an owl at this time, unless it was from the other side of the country. She got slowly up from her bed, and opened the window and the brown and white owl soared in dropping the letter on her bed and then soared back out the window and out in to the dark sky. Rose shut the window and then looked to her bed, to the letter in the plain parchment envelope with her name _Rose Kaitlin Weasley_ written on it. She walked back to her bed and reached for her wand and muttered _lumos _alighting the tip of her wand with a bright light enough for her to be able to read the letter without lighting a lamp or having to re-open the window, for the moon light. She opened the letter and as she did she could feel her whole body shaking and when she read it she freaked, she couldn't meet someone she didn't know, she couldn't, even though deep down she knew should because only someone she knew would know that she never shared ever once shared her History of Magic notes with anyone. She burnt the letter with her wand and threw the remanets of it in the bin and then curled up back in her bed, she laid awake thinking about who sent her the letter, and how they knew all that about her, and she once again was seeing the white haired boy in her head and she still thought it was only a coincidence. As she thought about him she fell asleep, and when she was asleep she dreamed off him and in her dreams once again he was the one that made her life perfect and then bang a killing curse hit her out of nowhere and she woke up. She was breathing heavily and she couldn't calm herself down she was scared, shocked and worried, it took her awhile to believe that it was a dream.

* * *

Rose had woken Hermione and they were sitting in the kitchen of their home in the township of Tinsworth, it was on the beach a few hundred meters from her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's house.

'Mum, it, I…was killed in the dream' she whispered.

'It was just a dream Rose, definitely a dream it's not like your Uncle Harry, his dreams usually turned into reality' Hermione replied passing her a mug off hot chocolate.

'Thanks Mum, also I've always loved your hot chocolate' she replied smiling.

'Thanks Rose, okay when you've finished that put the mug in the sink and go back to bed, okay. Goodnight Rosie' Hermione told her happily and turned around and left and went to back to bed. Rose stayed up longer than she was told to, but she was thinking and once again she wondered if after she broke up with Rowan the first time that it should have stayed that way that she shouldn't of gone straight back to him the very next day because, it turned out he was seeing Izzy Lepton on the side. There was also something about this mysterious white haired boy that constantly drew her closer to believing that he was real and that what he could offer her was real, Rose Weasley was falling in love with a boy she had only ever dreamt about.


	13. Chapter 13

Scorpios re-read the invitation many times, and every time his eyes lingered on the maid-of-honor Rose Weasley. He paid no attention to Laura, James, Lily, Louisa, Albus, and Teddy's name, but he did notice Hugo's he still hadn't forgiven him for what had happened on platform nine and three quarters the previous year, he wondered if Rose would if she remembered, but the real Rose loved him too forgive even her little brother. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from Roses name and pulled out the reply slip which had written upon it "_I will be attending_" and "_I won't be attending_" and "_I will be bringing a guest_" and "_I won't be bringing a guest_". Scorpios was about to tick not attending, but then he sore a corner of parchment poking out of the envelope, it carefully took the piece of parchment out of the envelope and it was written in Laura's handwriting and he knew it was important , that he read it before he decided if he went to the wedding or not.

_Dear Scorpios,_

_I know you are happy to know that I'm finally going to marry James, but that is not the purpose of this letter. James and I are more than heartbroken that we can be together forever, and you and Rose can't. James decided that we should try and brake the memory spell at the wedding, I only know that the spell was cast on her because she forgot what her 'S' necklace you gave her meant and because James told me because he overheard the argument his father and Rose's father had. Also Rose still wears the necklace even though she doesn't know what it really means. We miss having you around, well me, James, Albus, Lily and Fred do._

_Love Always Laura xx_

Scorpios couldn't believe that she had received the necklace or that she still wore it, and even more that James and Laura were willing to risk the happiest day of their lives, so that a different love story could have a happy ending. He once again looked to the reply slip and ticked attending and not bringing a guest. His owl Oxston fluttered to his side, and stuck his leg out quite sure that he would be delivering the letter. 'Sorry Oxston, Kardiff is going to have to…Rose would know you instantly' Oxston stared at him but he seemed to understand like he had last time and flew back to his perch on top of the wardrobe and went to sleep. Scorpios left the room and headed for the small owlery that his family had, the place that Oxston tried to avoid because he didn't get along with the other owls and especially his Father's eagle-owl as he walked into the owlery Kardiff flew onto his shoulder.

'Kardiff, I have an important job for you and only you because I can't trust the other owls because your Oxston's son and well I had a bond with your mother to before she died, and that's why I can only trust you.' Kardiff stuck out his leg with a small hoot and allowed Scorpios to tie the letter to it and once he had he took flight out the window and off in the direction of Laura and James house, not that Scorpios knew where that was.


	14. Chapter 14

Laura snatched the envelope off Rose that she was about to open.

'What was that for, give it back I'm more than capable of opening of opening a reply for your wedding' she answered snatching the letter back and opening it before Laura had a chance to get it back and as she read it tears started to roll down her cheeks. Scorpios had included a letter to Laura and James as they had to him and as Rose read each word she remember everything that happened and she couldn't believe that she had had a memory charm placed upon her and that that white haired boy she'd been dreaming about for so long existed and that it was him Scorpios Malfoy, the only boy that she had ever loved and everything that had happened because of her Father, he'd tried to have her life turned the way he wanted and that everything he'd fought for didn't apply to his daughter, as to say he fought for freedom of choice and that she wasn't allowed to be free. Rose stormed into the house wand in hand and once she was in the house she headed straight towards her Father's study where she demolished every single part of the room that she could think of a spell to use on it and laughed and then she left the house again.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose apparated outside of the ministry visitor's entrance, in a furry. She stepped into the phone box and dug around in her pocket for the muggle money that she always carried for emergencies, like this, but in this case it was more of a suicide mission. The voice inside the phone asked her who she was and what her purpose for visiting the ministry was and she replied straight away.

'Rose Kaitlin Weasley, I'm here to visit my Father.'

The next second a golden name tag came out of the money dispenser and the phone box then said.

'Rose Kaitlin Weasley, Visiting.'

That very moment the phone box started moving, sliding down and the muggle world was disappearing from Roses view and the Wizarding World was coming into view. Rose could see wizards, witches, warlocks, elves, goblin and memos moving in every direction. The phone box touched down on the floor with a soft thud and that was when Rose opened the door and zoomed out just in time to get in the lift that was about to leave - she even bypassed the reception desk. She looked at the occupants of the lift they included, Kingsley Shaklebolt (Minister of Magic and her Godfather), Roger Davies (Head of the International Sport department and Rowans Father), Mafilda Hopkirk (whom her mother had once disguised herself as) and not much to her delight and wondering why he was here as he should have been at St Mungo's, James Sirius Potter (and she hoped Laura hadn't told him what happened, but she probably had).

'Rose,' James whispered from her side.

'What James' she replied folding her arms across her chest.

'Laura, told me you know everything now' he said.

'I gathered Laura had told you and of course I know. We wouldn't be having this conversation in a Ministry of Magic lift if I didn't know, I also gather you know where I'm going and why I'm here?' she replied.

'Same reason as you, I expect, to see our Fathers they do work in the same department' James replied.

'Yes, that is exactly what I am here,' Rose replied clutching her wand in her hand in a pocket of her robes, James didn't say another word till the lift arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor and Rose ran of the life and James hastened after her.

'Rose wait up' he called and as he did Aurors looked at him from every direction and subsequently he caught his Fathers eye, who noticed instantly from the way James was looking at him that the memory charm placed upon Rose had been broken. James shook off his Fathers gaze and focused his view back on Rose who was now standing face to face with her Father, her wand pointed at his chest. Harry, joined James where he was standing and whispered to his son,

'Good thing you're here, I don't see her killing him in a room full of Aurors.'

'Dad, she won't kill him, I think it's just an act. I think she's going to kill herself, we can't do anything. He won't let her be with Scorpios, so what she's thinking is that if Scorpios can't have her and she can't have him, no one can have her and when Scorpios finds out what she'd done he'll kill himself so that they can be together without the burden of their parents' James replied to Harry breathlessly and the look on his Fathers face was one that he had never seen before. It was a mixture of sadness, worry, forgiveness and remembrance.

'James, you know her better than anyone, apart from Scorpio, what is she going to do?' Harry asked, but before James could reply, Rose had turned her wand on herself and whispered _Sectesempra_ and as James ran to her side he yelled to his father, 'That's what I thought she was going to do.'


	16. Chapter 16

Rose felt groggy and she hopped this was what being dead felt like, she kept her eyes closed savoring the fact of being alone. She'd decided to use _Sectesempra_ because she couldn't bring herself to kill herself with the killing curse, because maybe in a way she wanted to be hurt, but not dead, she wanted to prove she would hurt herself if she couldn't be with Scorpios Malfoy. She then heard footsteps and whispering around her so she slowly began to open her eyes and when they were open the first person she saw was James and then she saw Laura and then Albus, they were the only other people in the small room, in what she suspected to be St. Mungo's as James was wearing healer robes. Laura was in muggle clothing as was Albus.

'Am I in St. Mungo's' Rose asked sounding groggy.

'Yes, you are Rose; you've been unconscious for nearly three weeks' James replied.

'I, I have, have you told Scorpios?' she asked quietly.

'He, he knows and he's been here' Laura answered quickly.

'He was, and he still is here thank you,' and behind Albus was Scorpios, smiling and beaming and looking like his world was perfect. Rose forgot that everyone else was in the room she could only see Scorpios and he only had eyes for him, and he in return only had eyes for her. He looked at her and before he said anything before he did anything she whispered yes and he smiled, smiled like he had when he'd watched her graduate, smiled like the day he first figured out he loved Rose, smiled like the day he told Rose he loved her, smiled like the day Rose told him how she felt, smiled like all those days under the tree near the lake, smiled like he would always smile from now on.

'James, Al, let go get something to eat' Laura suggested and they followed her out of the ward.

'Hey' Rose said weakly.

'After months all I get is Hey?' Scorpios smirked.

'If I'd known for all those months' Rose replied tears in her eyes.

'I know, it's okay, if the roles had been reversed I'd feel the same way' Scorpios replied.

'If it had been reversed, we wouldn't be in this mess' Rose laughed and the laugh turned to a cough.

'I don't know. What matters now is that you get better, so that we can move on with our life' Scorpios assured her, sitting down in the chair beside her bed. His hand found hers and he squeezed it gently.

'I want to move on to' Rose replied.

Scorpios rose from his seat and bent slightly over Rose and kissed her. The kiss though just gentle and sweet intoxicated him and when the kiss turned from sweet and gently to wanting and passion he knew Rose had also been intoxicated but the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

The days that followed where peaceful, Scorpios spent every waking moment at Rose side. Except for the time that Rose's family turned up, the hour that they spent in each other's presence was not much fun and Rose was thankful that when she asked James if he could be present he had said yes. When she'd asked, she hadn't needed to say why she wanted him there for him to know she was scared that another memory charm would be placed upon him. Rose loved spending time in that room with just Scorpios he'd get her anything she wanted and not leave, the room to get it, unless it was food, the only thing he couldn't conjure out of thin air nor would it come through closed doors if he summoned it with a summoning charm.

* * *

As James entered the room, he was grinning and by the looks of it Rose had finally been discharged from St. Mungo's.

'So, I can go?' Rose asked James.

'Yes, you can go. I don't think Laura would be very happy if I made you stay longer than you should, just someone's going to have to look after you in a proper house' James replied.

'No, no, please not Mum and Dad, please. James you know he'll wipe my memory again, I can't lose Scorpios, not again, not a second time' Rose argued.

'Who else is there Rose?' James asked suspiciously, like he knew the answer.

'There's Scorpios' Rose continued arguing.

'Rose, I can't and you know why' Scorpios told her.

'Can't we get our own house?' Rose asked him.

'Maybe, I'll see what I can do' Scorpios laughed happily.

'So, that's a yes' Rose smiled.

'It's definitely a yes Rose' Scorpios replied.

Rose smiled and leant her head on Scorpios shoulder and kept hold of his hand and sighed, she believed that nothing was more perfect and nothing could make it change.

'Till then Rose, I'm sure you can stay with Laura and I, in Godrics Hollow. Scorpios you're also more than welcome to stay if you want to escape your parents' house.'


	18. Chapter 18

Rose turned on the spot and apparated. Then like normal she felt like she couldn't breathe, then fresh air filled her like there was no tomorrow. As she looked around she was standing in Laura's parents front yard in Tinsworth – growing up within hundreds of meters of each other had made for any Summer, Christmas and Easter holiday adventures with Louisa, Hugo, Dominique, Louis and Victoire – and then her best friend came running towards her and pulled her into a gripping hug and then screaming,

'I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW,' it was now January and the summer holidays would last three more days before Lily would return to Hogwarts and her sixth year and four months after Rose had been released from Saint Mungo's. After living with James and Laura for a month, Scorpios had found a nice house for himself and Rose just outside a Wizarding Community in Yorkshire called Great Dalby.

'I wonder if my Aunt and Uncle heard that' Rose laughed.

'Well they better have' Laura replied.

'Is Louisa here yet?' I asked as we walked inside.

'No not, yet she had to work. Job at the ministry, it's all she'll talk about like it's a huge deal, which it isn't.' Laura grumbled.

'Yeah but it's something she wanted to do, she always wanted to be an Obliviator' Rose reasoned with her 'and anyway.'

'And anyway what?' Laura asked

'Didn't you get the job at the prophet as the deputy Quidditch journalist and last time I checked that's the job that you always said that you wanted?' Rose asked.

'Ok your right, Miss Auror like her father I'm still surprised and did you know how stressful it is to work under your mother in law to be' Laura laughed.

'No I don't and you know my Aunt is really nice and maybe, but that was my decision and please don't talk about my father , I'm still not talking to him' Rose argued.

'Okay, okay, if your wands in a not leave it. Though I'd prefer it untangled before tomorrow' Laura asked

'I promise it will be' Rose replied. Laura glared at her as to say "I don't believe you."

Rose didn't reply she just ignored the glare and what it meant.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile Scorpios met James at the Leaky Cauldron.

'Scorpios, what's up…I'm sure you know what's happening tomorrow?' James asked.

'I know, I'm not stupid, but I wanted to ask you something?' Scorpios replied

'Yeah go ahead' James replied eagerly.

'What did it feel like asking Laura to marry you?' Scorpios asked

'It felt like, everything fell into place and that nothing was ever going to go wrong again, well that's when she said yes. Asking her felt like constant butterflies and like I'd swallowed too much skelo-grow' James replied, and then it struck him 'you're going to ask my little baby cousin to marry you aren't you?'

'Maybe' Scorpios replied.

'Just not tomorrow got it; its Laura's day tomorrow' James laughed.

'I'll be on hand when you tell her Dad, a healer may be needed.'

'Thanks James, we probably will need you after what happened on platform nine and three quarters.'

'I've spoken to my Uncle about that day, since Rose regained her memory. He said he's mad at Rose for keeping you from him and Aunty Hermione. He was mad at Hugo for even knowing that spell, mad at my Dad for finding that potions book that had the spell in it. He was mad at the ministry for suspending Hugo, but he got of thank goodness – we never found out why though. He wants to be back in Roses life but he's scared that you don't want him there.'

Scorpios looked at James shocked that this was the truth everything that happened in the last few months. Though not all of it had come as a shock. It had been him who had told the Ministry of Magic to drop all the charges that had been placed on Hugo, on his behalf by his father. Scorpios knew that because he was of age at the time of the incident that he was legally able to drop the charges, but being of age hadn't been able to convince his father that it was his decision if he went to Durmstrang or remained at Hogwarts.

'I don't know James, I need to do what is best for Rose and at the moment she doesn't want her father in her life. You probably know that they still aren't talking.'

'I do know' James sighed.

'That's another reason I'm here. Seeing as Rose doesn't much care for her father's opinion at the moment, I can't ask for his permission for his daughters hand in marriage, but I can ask you' Scorpios replied.

James looked shocked by what Scorpios had said, 'I'm just her elder cousin though'

'Maybe you are, but you know you are more than that to her and I know that if you said yes it would mean everything to her. So James do I have permission to marry your cousin?' Scorpios asked James.

'Of course you do Scorpios, welcome to the family, I'm really happy that you will finally be officially part of it' James replied.

'Thank you James.'

'It was my pleasure Scorpios, just remember don't propose to her tomorrow.'

'I promise that I won't and I really try to always keep my promises' Scorpios replied with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

'You look beautiful Laura' Rose whispered 'He's going to fall in love with you all over again.'

'You sure?' Laura asked.

'Of course I am' Rose replied.

'Well you look pretty stunning yourself' A voice from behind Rose answered, Rose looked at Laura who'd started giggling. When Rose turned around Scorpios was standing there in his deep red dress robes, looking like he'd interrupted at the right time.

'Good timing Scorpios' Laura giggled.

'Well I'm here to take Rose in side along apparition to the wedding' Scorpios laughed 'Your dads taking you right?'

'Yeah he is and my mum's going to go with Louisa' Laura replied.

'Well I'll see you soon, Laura' Rose replied.

'More like 2 minutes' Laura laughed as they followed her down the stairs and then Professor Longbottom saw them.

'Laura you look beautiful' Neville announced coming into the room.

'Thanks Dad' Laura replied trying not to cry.

'My little girls all grown up and getting married, to James Potter. Laura Potter I can't get my head around it' Neville replied.

'Well, maybe not as much as Ginny had to get her head around it' Laura laughed.

'Maybe not, but you still will be after today Laura Potter' Neville answered.

'So are we ready?' Scorpios asked.

'As ready as we'll ever be at this point' Rose replied 'Seya you four soon' Rose added addressing Neville, Hannah, Louisa and Laura, then taking Scorpios hand and stepping outside then seconds later she was outside the church in Godrics Hollow and seconds later they were joined by the rest of the party. Scorpios kissed Roses cheek then headed into the church, soon followed by Laura's mum. Scorpios took his seat next to Victorie, who whispered hi and then Scorpios whispered hi in return.

'Is Laura ready?' asked Victoire.

'As ready as she'll ever be' Scorpios answered

'You look alright' Victoire replied indicating his deep red dress robes.

'Same to you' Scorpios replied and indicated the Lilac dress robes Victoire was wearing and her blonde hair was braided elegantly.

'Thank you Scorpios' Victoire replied as they and the rest of the congregation stood up all smiling as Rose, Louisa and Lily walked down the aisle, all smiles and then came Laura who looked like she was going to start crying and then she did as she let go of her Dads arm and took James's. That was all the convincing that Scorpios needed to know, that he wanted to spend the rest of his like with Rose.

Dancing with Rose was perfect, except for the constant glares from Mr Ronald Weasley, whom Rose was still mad at fore casting the memory charm on her.

'I'd tell him to stop but I don't see the point' Rose whispered in Scorpios ear.

'Well you know there is a point don't you?' Scorpios whispered in reply

'I suppose that the point is that I should go and say to him "Dad I love him and there isn't anything you can do to make me not love him"' Rose replied

'It'll be easier than telling my Father' Scorpios replied.

'You can do that on your own' Rose answered

'Good choice, think of the positives they may have to get along someday' Scorpios clued at.

'The sooner the better" Rose laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

'Scorpios wake up' Rose pleaded shaking Scorpios.

'Rose?' Scorpios answered groggily.

'I, I had another dream' Rose replied.

'Did I die again?' he asked concerned as in a previous dream of Rose's in the last two months since James and Laura's wedding had seen him dying.

'No, it was completely different; I was in a wedding dress' Rose answered.

'Oh…' Scorpios answered.

'Oh what?' Rose asked worried.

'Nothing Rose, what happened exactly?' Scorpios asked curiously

'I was standing in the middle of the room in a white dress and everyone was watching me and I was just thinking. Thinking about our fathers neither of them excepting you and me. My Grandpa and Grandma Weasley accepted you, because they knew I loved you. My Mum's parents accepted you of course. My Mum discovered that you were and still are one of my best friend and like her I'd fallen in love with my best friend. The rest of my family where just astonished that a Weasley could capture the heart of a Malfoy' Rose answered.

'I can agree about our fathers and everything else and it wasn't that hard for that specific Weasley to capture the heart of that specific Malfoy, because that Malfoy had already fallen for a Weasley the last thing anyone would expect. Also I think my mother would like you…possibly' Scorpios answered.

'Possibly. Well I believe my dream, I know my mum will like you…I want you to meet her, if you want me to?' Rose asked

'If you want me to meet her, I'd love to meet her' Scorpios smiled, and Rose hugged him burying her head in his shoulder and whispering 'I'm happy I found you Scorpios, I don't know where I'd be without you.'

Scorpios ran his fingers through Roses hair and whispered back 'I don't know where I would be without you either, probably being forced to marry one of my thrice removed Greengrass cousins.' Rose just laughed in reply.

'I don't think I'd ever let that happen, I'd crash the wedding, wearing a white dress and prove to you that I'm the one you love' Rose answered.

'You wouldn't have to prove to me, it was a forced wedding remember?' Scorpios answered as the hug broke apart 'Do you think we could go back to sleep?'

'I remember and I don't think I'll be able to sleep now, without a good night kiss, well good morning kiss' Rose answered after a quick glance at the clock. Scorpios lent in and kissed her.

'Rose can I ask you something?' Scorpios added after an afterthought.

'Okay' Rose replied with a knowing smile.

Scorpios had lost his element of surprise, it didn't bother him though, "Okay Rose Kaitlin Weasley, will you marry me and become my beautiful wife?"

Rose grinned and leant in and kissed him softly, 'Yes, Scorpios, yes' Rose replied.

'I love you Rose' Scorpios said softly.

'Scorpios I'm pregnant' Rose answered.

'What!' Scorpios answered in shock


	22. Chapter 22

It had taken Scorpios a few days to comprehend being a young Dad, but in the end he decided that he had found the perfect person in Rose to marry and have a family with and he eventually thought it was wonderful. Then Rose suggested going and meeting her mum and Scorpios was thrown but eventually agreed, but when the day finally arrived two weeks into April, Scorpios was worried about the situation.

'Rose, this is a bad idea' Scorpios told Rose as she dragged him through the Ministry of Magic auditorium. It was a few hours before Scorpios was due to start work on Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation in the International Magic Office of Law. Rose had gotten Albus to tell his Dad that she would be in the Auror office for training by ten o'clock.

'No it isn't, Mum agreed to meet you, so you are going to meet her' Rose replied steering him towards a lift.

Scorpios sighed, 'Fine Rose, you win.'

'Good' Rose smiled as the lift doors closed around them and the lift flew backwards and then flew down. The lift passed levels seven, six and five before Rose dragged Scorpios off the lift and onto the floor of Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

'Where does your mum work here again?' Scorpios asked Rose.

'She's head of The House Elf Rights and Control Office, she actually started the Office – she wasn't so keen on the control part, but if she wanted the rights part she had to comply' Rose answered.

'Does it do anything for house elves?' Scorpios asked.

'It does and it doesn't, now and again you get a house-elf that want's rights and freedom or pay and mum fights for them. These house elves usually end up in schools where Headmasters and Headmistresses, are open to paying all their employees' Rose answered, 'She started it when she was in her fourth year at Hogwarts, S.P.E.W – Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.'

'You said she didn't do Care of Magical Creatures as a, N.E.W.T subject though, didn't you?' Scorpios asked.

'I did' Rose answered, 'but my mum will do anything if she feels she needs to.'

'Okay' Scorpios answered.

Rose smiled, took her fiancée hand and continued to guide him through the department.

It was evident everyone knew who Rose was when they reacted The House Elf Rights and Control Office, because they all said hello to Rose and she always replied with a smile. Rose eventually stopped and knocked on a door.

'Come in' a male voice replied and Rose froze up.

'It's my Dad' Rose said.

'Well he has to find out eventually, and if he found out from James and Laura it wouldn't go down well' Scorpios replied now being the one who was looking at all the problems that they could be affronted with.

'Okay, okay' Rose replied as she reached out for the door handle and opened the door slowly and she and Scorpios entered the room and like she thought her Father didn't look very impressed or very happy at seeing Scorpios again.

* * *

'Hi Mum, Hi Dad. This is Scorpios.' Rose said as she entered her Mums office.

'Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. It's nice to finally meet you' Scorpios replied with an air of grace that he hoped showed that he was far from his Fathers son.

'It is nice to meet you to Scorpios' Hermione replied politely. She stepped away from her husband and walked the few paces between herself and Scorpios and Rose. She extended her hand politely to Scorpios and Scorpios responded and shook her hand. Hermione smiled and so did Scorpios.

Rose looked over to her father who seemed slightly agitated and or didn't know how to deal with the situation. Despite the fact that Ron had once forgiven Draco Malfoy for his misdoings, he wasn't as capable at allowing his daughter to marry Draco Malfoy's son though and that is why he had wiped Rose's memory in the first place. The fact that, the memory charm had been broken was hard for him to comprehend and because Rose was now dating once again the person he had wiped from her live was distressing. He'd also noticed that Rose wasn't ever going to let him rip her from this boy ever again.

Scorpios decided it was up to him to once again be the bigger person and try to help fix the rift that he had helped to create between Rose and her parents.

'Mr Weasley, I do love your daughter and I would never hurt her. I wish only to love her and protect her, I hope you can understand that?' Scorpios addressed Ron.

Ron took a deep breath and his eyes meet those of Scorpios Malfoy whom had the exact same eyes as his Father Draco and there were many things from his and Draco's years at Hogwarts that Ron had made unforgivable even now over thirty years since they had occurred. Ron took a breath before he replied.

'I wish I'd taken the time to get to know you before I'd wiped Rosie's memory. I didn't understand and I really regret that now. I'm so sorry Rose and Scorpios, I hope you can both forgive me?'

Scorpios was ready to forgive, but it wasn't just he who needed to forgive and to stay true to his word he had to back up anything and everything that Rose decided that she wanted to do.

'I, I forgive you Dad' Rose spluttered and she ran forward and hugged her Dad tightly. He hugged her back and the tears rolled down her cheeks and Scorpios knew that Rose who's face he could not see had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rose pulled out of the hug and looked in her Dad's eyes, 'I love you Dad and I'm sorry I got mad at you to. I wish I'd taken the time to really try and make you understand the situation to.'

'It's okay Rosie, it's okay. We can shut that door behind us now and we can all move on with our lives as a family, a whole family' Mr Weasley replied looking up at Scorpios with a smile on his face.

'Thank you Mr Weasley' Scorpios replied sincerely.

'You can call me Ron or Dad, you are part of this family now after all.'

'And you can call me Hermione or Mum' Hermione tacked onto what her husband had said.

'Thank you Ron, Hermione' Scorpios said again, he wasn't read to call him Dad just quiet yet.

'Mum, Dad, there's something Scorpios wants to ask you' Rose replied drawing back from her parents to Scorpios side and taking his and squeezing it tightly.

'I asked James, I told you that' Scorpios muttered to Rose.

'I know and I was thankful for that, but please for me ask them' Rose pleaded.

'Okay Rose, okay' Scorpios took a deep breath, 'Mr Weasley' Ron jerked to tell him to call him Ron, but Hermione stooped him from saying anything, 'Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, can I please have your daughters hand in marriage?'

There was no hesitation in Ron before he said answered, 'Yes, I don't want to lose my daughter again and if she married you, I'd be proud for my grand-children to be Malfoy's as long as I can have bragging rights to be the first person to have a grand-child who is a Malfoy, who is in Gryffindor. Weasley blood will run in their veins.'

Hermione looked at her husband with an odd expression, Rose meanwhile looked at Scorpios. Scorpios didn't need to ask Rose what she wanted to ask him, 'I think you should tell them, it would mean everything to them'

'Mum, Dad?' Rose asked looking for their attention.

'Yes Rosie? Hermione replied.

'You're going to be grandparents' Rose smiled.

'Rosie you're joking aren't you?' Hermione replied.

'No, in eight months you are going to have a little grandchild' Scorpios supported Rose.

'So in other words in just over twelve years I'm going to know if I am the first person to Grandfather a Malfoy who is in Gryffindor?' Ron asked.

'Yes Dad, but that isn't to say they won't be in Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff' Rose replied.

Ron mumbled something inaudible to Scorpios and Rose, but then he spoke up, 'Okay, Okay fine Rose' Ron smiled.

'So' Hermione asked, 'When's the wedding?'

Scorpios but his arm around Rose and they just smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

'Scorpios, I'm six months pregnant. You haven't spoken to your parents since Christmas, you only correspond by letters and that is extremely rare in its self' Rose said to Scorpios as he made breakfast and she read the daily prophet.

'Rose I know what you are trying to do, and I said we wouldn't tell them anything till after the wedding.'

'The wedding you refuse to invite them to' Rose interjected.

'And you know why I won't Rose and at the time you agreed with me. Do you remember that?'

'Yes I do, but my ever changing hormones have made me change my mind and I think you should one tell them and two invite them to the wedding.'

'Rose' Scorpios whined.

'No Scorpios talk to them and invite them. I've got training at the ministry tomorrow, I want you to talk to your Father today at work and organise a meeting for the four of us tomorrow. You me and your parents' Rose replied, taking her breakfast from Scorpios.

'Rose do you really think it's a good idea for you to continue training while you're pregnant?' Scorpios asked.

'I talked to my Uncle, remember he is head of the Auror department remember. It's a reduced program I'll be fully fledged a little after Albus, but that is no big problem.'

'I still can't believe the only two people accepted in were you and Albus and no one asked questions about the two of you being cousins or children of two of the highest ranking Aurors' Scorpios replied shaking his head.

'Well we did and if you're worried I won't pass, I will, Teddy promised he'd help with as much as can so that I can keep up to date with the training' Rose assured Scorpios.

Scorpios bent over and kissed Rose's head softly, 'Love you. Okay I'm going to work and before you say anything I'll talk to my Dad okay?'

'Thank you Scorpios.'

'I'm only doing this for you, you know?'

'I know Scorpios. Just get going and get to work.'

'Going Rose, but are you going to be okay?'

'Yes, I'll be fine. Victoire and Laura are coming over, we're having a pregnancy catch up.'

'I still can't believe you are all pregnant.'

'Well we are, it's rather simple Scorpios –'

'Ah, don't Rose I know how a baby is made, just have a good day Love.'

'I will' Rose turned around so that Scorpios could kiss her.

'See you later Love' Scorpios replied as he left grabbing his traveling cloak of the hook and pulling it on and heading out the door, not long after he stepped out the door and shut it behind him, he turned on the spot and he was gone in a flash.

Rose, rose from the table and headed up stairs to get dressed and then came back downstairs to make chocolate chip cookies and raspberry muffins.


	24. Chapter 24

'You were like this the day we went to meet my parents, why am I the one that's not scared to meet your parents?' Rose complained as she adjusted Scorpios robes as they stood in Diagon Alley waiting for Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

'Rose you're the Gryffindor, _where dwell the brave at heart_' Scorpios replied quoting the Gryffindor motto.

'And like I've told you so many times before you're the Slytherin with the personality of a Gryffindor' Rose replied.

'Well right now, I'm a Slytherin with the personality of a Slytherin' Scorpios replied to Rose.

'I can see that; you're freaking out' Rose assured him, placing her hand on his cheek, 'It's going to be okay. Albus leant James his invisibility cloak and Teddy is around here somewhere in disguise. They are both here if we need them, it's going to be fine.'

Scorpios nodded and looked around for any sign that would show him that Rose wasn't lying and James and Teddy were both here and Rose wasn't just lying to him to make him feel better and calm down.

'They're here somewhere, don't worry' Rose said noticing that Scorpios had been looking around, 'Come on, let's go get a drink in the Leaky Cauldron.'

'Okay' Scorpios said softly.

Scorpios was tense even after they entered the Leaky Cauldron and Rose sat him down and went to order drinks.

'Hey Hannah' Rose smiled approaching the bar. Hannah Longbottom, Laura's mum was the Landlady of the Leaky Cauldron.

'Hey Rose. Well look at you, you're getting bigger by the minute' Hannah smiled.

'Well thank you, not as big as Laura though' Rose laughed.

'No, not just yet, but you will be. I hope these little ones grow up as best friends like you and Laura did' Hannah replied.

'I'm sure they will, they will be more than friends they will also be cousins' Rose replied.

'That they will be. I never once thought while I was at Hogwarts having lessons with Harry that one day my Grandchild would also be his, but that was more a possibility than my grandchild's cousin would be a Malfoy' Hannah replied reminiscence etched across her face.

'I don't think my parents once thought while they were at Hogwarts, that they would share a grandchild with Draco Malfoy.'

'Well I was at Hogwarts with them and sometimes it seemed that even your parents wouldn't even end up together in the end. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Harry and Ginny have told you the stories, of your parents' days at Hogwarts?' Hannah asked.

'They have, Mum and Dad deny that they are true. Is it true that my Dad dated Lavender Finnigan, Morgan's mum?'

'At the time she was Lavender Brown but yes it was true, our sixth year was a very interesting and stressful year for everyone across the four houses' Hannah replied.

'Aunt Ginny told me how stressful it was' Rose replied.

Hannah nodded a reply, 'So what do you want?'

'A firewhisky and a camomile tea' Rose replied.

'Coming right up' Hannah replied.

'Thank you Hannah.'

'No problem Rose. How's Scorpios been recently?' Hannah asked turning her back to Rose to get a firewhisky and a camomile tea.

'He's been touchy for a few months. Though I think that's just because he and I go to work each day and he's worried I'll cross his father and he'll notice that I'm pregnant or he's scared I'll get killed while training to be an Auror' Rose answered.

'I felt like that when Neville was an Auror, I was relieved when he took the post as Herbology Professor. You're not going to give Scorpios that relief though are you?' Hannah asked.

'No chance, I love being an Auror and it's helping me to reconnect with my Dad' Rose grinned.

'I hear Albus has a girlfriend is that true?' Hannah questioned.

'Yes, he and Kyle Thomas were in Cairo and they met a bunch of French and Italian witches that were travelling together. Albus fell head over heels for a French witch named Isabelle Tobias, when Aunt Fleur first heard it was like all her Christmas had come at once. Grandma Weasley was very wary of another French witch in the family as was Aunt Ginny, but they've taken to Isabelle a lot quicker than they did Fleur, Uncle Bill got mad of course, but everyone love's Isabelle; she has really settled into the family' Rose replied.

'Okay one firewhisky and one camomile tea, anything else as I believe Mr and Mrs Malfoy have arrived' Hannah indicated over Rose's shoulder.

Rose turned her head and Mr and Mrs Malfoy had appeared at the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron from muggle London.

'I think I'll just let them order what they want. How much for this?' Rose asked.

'On the house Rose' Hannah winked.

'Thank you Hannah' Rose smiled and took the tea and the firewhisky and hurried back to the table that Scorpios was seated at as quickly as she could without spilling the liquids.

Scorpios looked her straight in the eye a look of fear in his eye.

'Scorpios it's going to be okay' Rose assured him.


	25. Chapter 25

Scorpios got up from the table and walked over to the door where his parents were standing warily, like they were unsure if Scorpios invitation for drinks was a lie or not.

'Hello Mother, Father' was all that Scorpios could say as he approached his parents.

'Hello Scorpios how are you?' his Mother grinned and hugged her son.

Scorpios hugged his mother back.

'I'm fine Mother' Scorpios replied, drawing back from his mother.

'If you're fine Scorpios, why is the first time we've seen you in eight months?' his Father asked replied, the tone of his voice was insistent on a truthful answer.

'I've been working, living my life, trying to be more than just the son of Draco Malfoy. I've been trying to make a name for myself' It wasn't the entire truth, but for the moment it would be enough.

His father looked at him; he too wasn't entirely convinced by what Scorpios had just said to him.

'Your Father said when he came home last night with your invitation for today, that you had someone you would like us to meet. Is that true?' his mother Astoria asked looking around the dim room.

'Yes, she's over here' Scorpios replied taking a deep breath to keep himself calm. As he ushered his parents over to where Rose was siting out of the corner of his eye he saw an old man with grey hair and beard, with aquamarine eyes wink at him – it was Teddy. In front of him were two bottles of butterbeer, both of them were open, James must have been in the seat beside him underneath the invisibility cloak. Scorpios sighed in relief; Rose hadn't lied to him about them being present.

* * *

Rose sat tight in her seat as she watched Scorpios and her un-expectant soon to be in law approach. She drew closer to the table to hide the fact for the moment that she was pregnant. This was something for Scorpios to tell his parents as she had told hers. She swept her ginger hair out of her eyes and looked down at the table and waited for Scorpios and his parents to join her. Once she looked down at the table her hair covered her face once again.

'Mother, Father,' Scorpios paused 'I'd like you to meet my fiancée Rose Weasley.'

Rose looked up at Scorpios parents her eyes so like her fathers, met those of Draco Malfoy.


	26. Chapter 26

Scorpios looked from his parents to Rose and back to his parents.

'Astoria we're leaving' Draco said turning away. Astoria was torn between leaving with her husband, or staying for the sake of her son.

Rose took a chance and stood up from the table exposing to both of Scorpios parents that she was in fact pregnant.

'Rose' Scorpios stressed.

'Scorpios, it's okay' Rose said touching his arm gently.

'Mother, Father, Rose is carrying your grandchild' Scorpios said gently.

'And you are staying with her and intend to marry her?' Draco replied to Scorpios.

'Because I love her Father' Scorpios replied, 'Even you should understand a much.'

Draco looked at his son in shock, that he would even suggest that he did not understand what it meant to love someone.

'Father, what is so wrong with me being in love with Rose?' Scorpios asked, 'Did she ever do anything to hurt you in anyway?'

'Her Father made my time at Hogwarts living hell; the Weasley's are blood traitors. The pure blood of a Malfoy should never be mixed with the dirty blood of a Weasley or a _Granger_' his voice stung the words that hurt Rose directly.

'That maybe, but you hurt my parents to. You wished for my Mother to die so many times, can you blame my Father for wanting to protect the life of one of his best friend, would you not do the same if your wife's life was threatened?' Rose asked in a justified tone.

Draco looked at Rose and smiled, the smile was kind and both Rose and Scorpios looked at Draco in shock.

'You are so much like your mother Rose, your wit and way with words. I take it you are then a Gryffindor?' Draco replied.

'Yes I am a Gryffindor' Rose answered.

'You live up to the motto of Gryffindor house' Draco smiled again.

'_Where dwell the brave at heart_' Rose replied and a small smile came upon her lips.

'I am sorry for what I said about your parents before Rose, I should've remembered the sacrifice they made to save me in the Room of Requirements during the battle of Hogwarts' Draco's words were truthful and full of longing for forgiveness he should've looked for or accepted long ago.

'Mr Malfoy, I forgave you for the wrong doing in yours and my parents Hogwarts days a very long time ago' Rose replied.

'Why and how, you would've heard the stories from your parents and aunts and uncles?' Draco replied.

'I forgave you because that is the past and as much as many will never be able to forget those years and the terrible times that the accumulated in, we can learn from them. Families that Lord Voldemort –'

'Don't use his name' Draco said quickly and fiercely.

'Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself, and Lord Voldemort is gone now. My Parents, my Uncle, Professor Dumbledore destroyed him over twenty years ago' Rose said softly before she returned to what she had been saying before Draco interrupted her, 'Lord Voldemort tore apart families because he feared not just love and death, but power in numbers. The families most hurt where the oldest and noblest because they were scared of pure-bloods disappearing for good, so now is the time for our generation – mine and Scorpios – to rebuild the Wizarding world and create a future for our children when all families are safe and there is no discrimination between Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. I am a half-blood, I understand that, but this child that I am carrying will be of pure-blood and not just that they will be your grandchild. You need to help them to understand what has happened in the past so that mistake will not be made again and I know you can help more than anyone for this child to understand that.'

'I take it you know then?' Draco asked.

'I do, but it is not my story to tell, it'll be yours' Rose replied, 'So you do see now why I forgave you?'

'Yes Rose, I do' Draco paused, 'Thank you Rose.'

'No Thank you Mr Malfoy' Rose answered.

'Call me Draco, I take it you will be daughter-in-law. Hopefully in the not so distant future?' Draco smiled.

'Not long now, I now know' Rose smiled and Scorpios smiled.


End file.
